First Slayer
by Chico Jr
Summary: Buffy becomes the First Slayer


Title: First Slayer

Title: First Slayer

Author: Edwin M. Alicea, Jr.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyrighted by 20th Century Fox

Rating: G

Summary: Buffy becomes the "First Slayer," but what does Xander have to do with it.

Distribution: Ask and you'll shall receive. 

Feedback: Yes. Yes. Yes! Send feedback to [primeea@excite.com][1]

Spoilers: Maybe don't really know. Probably from the entire span of the show.

Author's Note: Definitely of B/X story. Just a crazy idea I got after talking to a friend of mine. Takes place at least 28 years in the future. Buffy and Xander are married for 26 years and are both 45 with three children Rachel 23, Alexander 21, and Joyce 18. Willow and Tara are still together and even adopted two girls a red head named Jane 20 and a blond named Samantha 18. Jane and Alexander are dating. While all the girls are best friends with each other, Samantha and Joyce are the closest just like Willow and Xander before them. The children are the Scooby Gang: The Next Generation without the whole chosen cruse. Giles is dead, but he died a peaceful death while sleeping two years prior. I won't get into it. Angel is human and married to Cordelia. Somehow Wesley managed to marry Faith; hey this is my crazy little universe. Dawn is also married with children to a man named Gregory Blake. Gunn now runs a runaway's center in LA and has his own family. Thought everyone could use a light hearted short fic.

And now First Slayer

In a large hall in Los Angeles dozens of people are watching the results of a very important race on the television monitors placed all over the hall. Members of the famed Scooby Gang are huddled together in anticipation of the race's outcome. Willow and Tara are squeezing their hands together holding their breaths at the same time. Greg has Dawn in his arms with her back to him resting his chin on top of her head. Xander has Buffy in a deathlock while she pats him on the back. Their children are giggling over their father's nervousness.

"Dad would you calm down." Exclaims Alex from his seat next to Jane. Alex is tall like his father about 6' he has long brown hair, his dad's slender face and both his mother's hazel eyes and nose. Jane has hair that's even darker then Willow's stands about 5' 5'', tan skin and has all the boys calling her. Much to her parents and boyfriend's annoyance.

"Yeah dad." Agrees Joyce from her parents left side, "If you hold mom any tighter you'll break her". She takes after her mother in height and in looks. She has her dad's brown eyes, long brown hair that reaches her mid back and much to the discontent of her mother her father sense of humor.

"I thought I was calm?" asked Xander confused. His hair is starting to turn gray in area giving him a distinguish look.

"Sorry honey, but you're almost as nervous as you were when Rachel was born." Replied Buffy smiling at her husband. She still had a tone body and blond hair, but hair face now had more laugh lines and a few wrinkles. Of course none of that matter to her husband and he told her how beautiful she looked to him everyday.

"You mean daddy was like this when I was born?" question Rachel. Now she was the perfect blend of both her parents. She has Xander's eyes, height and face. Buffy's nose, lips, figure and shoulder length hair as brown as her eyes. She also had Xander's protective nature and her mother's stubbornness.

"No baby I wasn't." Xander answered. "I was so much worse." Xander smiled while Buffy giggled.

"I'll say," Buffy tells her family. "When the doctor asked him to cut the cord he fainted."

Everyone in the small group started giggling.

"Did you really faint uncle Xander?" asked Jane.

"Yes I did honey. The funny thing was I finally calm down enough to stay in the same place for more then ten seconds and stop hyperventilating," Xander answers the question as he smiles at the memory as does Buffy. They look at each other and smile brighter as their embrace tightens this time out of love and not nervous energy.

Suddenly a loud voice catches everyone's attention, "They're announcing the results. Everyone quite down. They're announcing the results."

Everyone turns back to the television to watch a well-dressed reporter sitting behind a large desk. "...we now have to complete results for the PRESIDENTAL RACE OF 2028. And the new president of the United States of America is Alexander LeVelle Harris..."

The hall erupts into celebration as the results are finished. People are jumping with joy around the hall serving as Xander's campaign headquarters.

"I won?" Xander yells shock.

"Yes!" came the shouted reply from his friends and family.

"I won?" Xander asks again looking at Buffy. Buffy nods her head yes. "I'm the president." Xander says in a soft voice, barely above a whisper. "I'M THE PRESIDENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Xander as he jumps up as high as he can. When he lands he quickly gathers Buffy as well as the rest of his family in a giant bear hug. After hugging all the past members of the Scooby Gang Xander and Buffy as well as his running mate Oz and his wife make their way to the podium to gave their speeches.

Back in Buffy and Xander's hotel room after the celebration died down.

"So Xan. How does it feel to be the new president elect?" Buffy asks her husband as she hugs him.

"It feels great." Xander responds before kissing her on the forehead. "How does it feel to be 'First Slayer'?"

"'First Slayer'?" asks Buffy confused as she pulls away from him. "Isn't it supposed to be 'First Lady'?"

Xander quickly gathers her in his arms again before answering, "You were always my 'First Lady'."

Buffy sighed as she placed her head on Xander's chest. He moved his chin to her head as the began slowly dancing to an unheard song.

"In that case. It feels wonderful." She replied now looking up at Xander. "But then again everyday of the past 26 years have been wonderful." The share a nice loving kiss before Xander says anything else.

"I love you Buffy Anne Summers." He says as they move closer to the bed.

"I love you mister PRESIDENT." She responds.

He stops and looks at her. "Say that again." He almost begs.

"President." She tells him pulling him onto the bed. "President Harris."

Following her to the top of the bed he says, "God its good to be the president."

THE END

   [1]: primeea@excite.com



End file.
